Instituto
by Ninfo
Summary: Cuando Robbie se ve atacado por sus "amigos" Sportacus aparece en su ayuda.
1. Intro

**Dos cosas, antes de empezar.**

**Primera: Lazy Town pertenece a Magnús Scheving.**

**Segunda: está historia se la dedico a todos los del Pont Del Dragó.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Bien, ahora tenemos educación física! – exclamó una chica y es que era última hora y estaba cansada de tanto empollar.

-¡Ya, que bien! – exclamaron todos los chicos de la clase, todos menos uno, éste tenía los pies encima de la mesa y daba un poco de miedo, tenía el pelo negro, los ojos grises y cara de pocos amigos, iba vestido con una camiseta negra con una calavera y unos tejanos negros, también.

Alguien entró en la clase, pero no era el profesor de gimnasia, era el director Milford Buenagente.

-Veréis el profesor de gimnasia se ha puesto enfermo – dijo el director.

-¿Es grave? – preguntó otra de las chicas.

-… - Milford se quedó callado durante unos segundos –tiene cáncer – contestó, finalmente.

-¿entonces, hoy no haremos gimnasia? – preguntó un chico.

-No os preocupéis por eso que ya tenemos sustituto, adelante – dijo el director.

De repente apareció un chico, parecía rondar los veintidós años, llevaba un extraño uniforme azul, casi tan azul como sus ojos e iba andando con las manos.

-Hola, encantado, me llamo Sportacus – dijo el nuevo profesor, mientras se ponía sobre sus pies –bien – continuó hablando –¿Qué tal si empezamos conociéndonos un poco? Alguien quiere comenzar diciéndome su nombre y algo que le guste hacer – acabó diciendo Sportacus.

Un montón de brazos se alzaron la mayoría de chicas.

-Bien, empieza tú – Sportacus señaló a un chico moreno de ojos marrones el cuál iba muy bien vestido.

-Me llamo Stingy y me gustan el dinero y las posesiones – dijo Stingy.

-Bien ¿y tú? – su dedo esta vez apuntó a una chica con el pelo rosa.

-Yo me llamo Stephanie, me gusta bailar – contestó Stephanie, algo sonrojada.

-¿y tú? – dijo Sportacus, a la vez que señalaba a un chico de aspecto afro americano, el cuál iba lleno de maquinas.

-Yo soy Píxel y me gusta todo lo relacionado con la tecnología – dijo Píxel.

-Aja ¿y tú? – señaló, está vez, a una chica con tres coletas y con un poco de aspecto de marimacho.

-Yo me llamo Trixie, me gusta hacer travesuras – contestó Trxie.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno ¿y tú? – dijo, mientras señalaba a un chico rubio, con los ojos azules, el cual llevaba los bolsillos llenos de caramelos, chicles y piruletas.

-Yo soy Ziggy y me gustan los caramelos – dijo Ziggy.

-¿Y tú? – está vez miró al chico que daba miedo. Al parecer a esté le basto sólo con la mirada para darse por aludido.

-¿A ti que te parece? ¿eh? – preguntó el chico, a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de reto.

-No lo sé, yo acabo de llegar – contestó Sportacus, mientras le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Con qué acabas de llegar y ya pretendes conocerme? – dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-Aja – Sportacus asintió.

-¡Pues eso me da asco! – exclamó el chico y después se fue de la clase.

-Esto ¡profesor! – dijo Ziggy.

-¿Si? – dijo Sportacus, quién parecía que aún estaba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Él es Robbie Rotten – dijo Ziggy.

-¿Y es siempre así? – preguntó Sportacus.

-Con la mayoría de la gente sí – contestó, está vez, Stephanie.

-Vale – dijo con cara pensativa -vamos al patio – acabó diciendo Sportacus.

Cuando acabo la clase Sportacus se dirigió al despacho del director, quería saber más detalles sobre Robbie.

-Hola – dijo Sportacus.

-Oh, Sportacus, hola – esperó unos minutos a que el susodicho hablase pero al ver que no decía nada decidió hablar él -¿Qué querías? – terminó preguntando el director.

Sportacus parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque enseguida reaccionó –yo había venido a preguntarle sobre un alumno llamado Robbie.

-¿Robbie Rotten? – preguntó Milford.

-Aja – Sportacus asintió.

-Ese chico no es más que un criminal – dijo el director.

-¿Perdón? – Sportacus se sorprendió por aquella respuesta.

-Yo incluso he llegado a oír que ha matado a gente – dijo el director.

Sportacus no creyó aquello, Robbie no tenía pinta de asesino, tenía pinta de ser un chico asustado que se comportaba de aquella forma para llamar la atención.

-Por supuesto, no son más que rumores – dijo Milford.

-Ah, vale – dijo Sportacus, a la vez que se retiraba.

-Aunque preferiría que te mantuvieras lo más alejado que puedas de Robbie – le aconsejó Milford.

Sportacus oyó el consejo del director aunque prefirió pasar de él y hacer como si no lo hubiera oído.

Después de hablar con el director Sportacus salió a la calle, con la intención de irse a su casa, aunque se detuvo al ver a Robbie sentado en unas escaleras, acompañado por unos tipos quienes a diferencia que él sí tenían pinta de asesinos, tenían manchas de sangre en las camisas y unos ojos fríos.

-Venga, tío, ¿no pretenderás rajarte ahora? – le preguntó uno de los tipos a Robbie.

-N… no – balbuceó Robbie.

-Pues, si hay alguien que no te gusta, te lo cargas y punto – dijo otro de los tipos

-Robbie, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sportacus, quién se había ido acercando, sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Robbie.

Todos, excepto Robbie y Sportacus, salieron corriendo.

-Tú, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? – preguntó Robbie.

-Ni que eso importase, lo que sí importa es que hacías tú con esa gente – dijo Sportacus.

Robbie pegó un largo suspiró.

-Esos tipos eran asesinos – le recriminó Sportacus.

-¿Y qué? ¿Insinúas que yo no lo soy? – dijo Robbie, a la vez que intentaba poner unos ojos fríos.

Sportacus estuvo a punto de contestar pero se cortó cuando recordó lo que le dijo el director.

-Ves, tú no sabes nada sobre mí. De modo que no me rayes más la cabeza – dijo Robbie, para luego irse andando.

Sportacus pudo seguirle pero no lo hizo, se sentía mal por no haber podido decir lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Continuara.**

**Como siempre, cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea constructiva será bien recibida.**

**Y el chiste viene a continuación.**

**En la escuela, la profesora pregunta.**

**-A ver Juan ¿tú como te imaginas la escuela ideal?**

**A lo que Juan contesta.**

**-Cerrada, profa**.


	2. Segundo encuentro

Era viernes, un buen día, para todos menos para Sportacus porque tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Robbie. Volvía a tener gimnasia con aquella clase. Dando un largo suspiro entró al aula.

-Hola profesor – dijo Stephanie.

-Por favor, llámame Sportacus – dijo Sportacus.

-Hola Espartaco – interrumpió Robbie.

-No me pongas motes, por favor, Robbie – pidió Sportacus.

-¿Por qué no? En mi opinión te queda mejor – dijo Robbie con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, llámame como quieras. En fin ¿hoy harás gimnasia o te irás antes de que empiece como hiciste el otro día? – preguntó el profesor de los ojos azules.

Robbie suspiró -que remedio. Hoy haré gimnasia – respondió Robbie.

-Vale, ve con tus compañeros a cambiarte – dijo Sportacus.

-¿Cambiarme? – cuestionó Robbie, mientras veía como todos sus compañeros se iban de la clase, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro.

-Claro. El otro día no, porque solo nos quedaban 10 minutos de clase. ¿No pretenderás hacer gimnasia con tejanos? ¿no me digas que te has dejado el chándal en casa? – preguntó Sportacus.

-Esto, pues sí. Pero da igual tampoco pensaba hacer nada aparte de quedarme de pie – dijo Robbie, mientras se iba andando, probablemente al patio.

-Ah, por lo del otro día yo no creo que seas un asesino – dijo Sportacus.

-Pues haces mal en no creértelo – dijo el chico de los ojos grises, desde la distancia.

Sportacus corrió detrás de él. Está vez no podía dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? Pesado – preguntó Robbie, al verle aflojar su marcha para ir a su mismo ritmo.

-Creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie – dijo Sportacus.

-Y que lo digas – dijo Robbie.

-Pero he pensado que podríamos ser amigos – dijo Sportacus.

Las mejillas de Robbie tomaron un agradable color rosado, el cuál se esforzó en disimular pasándose una mano por la cara -¿y qué interés crees que podría tener yo en ser tu amigo? – preguntó Robbie y se fue corriendo.

-En fin, otro día será – pensó en voz alta Sportacus, mientras se iba andando. Hasta que llegó al patio donde estaban todos calentando, todos menos Robbie que estaba de pie -chicos, hoy jugaremos al baloncesto.

-Que bien – dijo Stephanie.

-¿Stephanie quieres ser la capitana de un equipo? – preguntó Sportacus.

-Sí – contestó la peli-rosa.

-Y el capitán o capitana del otro equipo va a ser… - no pudo terminar la frase porque le interrumpieron.

-Yo, yo por favor ¿puedo ser yo el capitán de mí equipo? – interrumpió Stingy.

Sportacus dio un suspiro -está bien.

-Lo habéis oído todos, soy el capitán de mí equipo – dijo Stingy.

-Vale, Stephanie tú tendrás el equipo uno y tú Stingy el dos. Ahora debéis elegir entre vuestros compañeros quienes queréis que formen parte de vuestro equipo – dijo el profe de los ojos azules.

-Pero yo quería que mí equipo fuera el uno – se quejó Stingy.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Sportacus.

-¡Porque el dos es un número de perdedores! – exclamó Stingy.

-¿Qué? pero Stingy… ¿quién te ha dicho eso? – preguntó Sportacus.

-Nadie, pero si eres dos nunca serás uno – dijo Stingy.

-Stingy, no importa en que número este tu equipo, aún así si todos os esforzáis mucho podréis ganar – dijo Sportacus.

-¿tú crees? – dijo Stingy.

-Estoy seguro – contestó Sportacus.

Robbie se había ido alejando y ahora estaba observando la escena desde una cierta distancia.

-Y ahora, sin más dilación, haced los equipos empiezas tu Stephanie – dijo Sportacus.

-OK, a ver elijo a Trixie – dijo Stephanie.

-¡Total!, gracias peli-rosa – dijo Trixie.

-Ahora me toca a mí y elijo a Pixel – dijo Stingy.

Píxel se limitó a ir hasta donde estaba Stingy.

-Vale, pues Ziggy – dijo Stephanie.

-Id jugando vosotros, mientras yo iré a buscar a Robbie – dijo Sportacus.

-Vale – dijo Stephanie.

-¡Hey, Robbie! – dijo el profe de los ojos azules.

Robbie pegó un gritillo. Al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia -¿pero tú eres tonto?.

-Lo siento – dijo Sportacus.

-Bueno, y… ¿qué quieres? – preguntó Robbie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... Bueno quiero decir ¿Por qué no estas jugando al baloncesto? – preguntó está vez Sportacus.

-Creo que te lo he dicho antes, yo solo me quedare de pie – dijo Robbie.

-Bueno, ¿pues podrías estar de pie en el campo de baloncesto? – preguntó de nuevo Sportacus.

-¿Para qué? Para que el tonto ese que se cree que todo es suyo me eche la culpa si pierde, no gracias. Aparte ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo en un partido de baloncesto? No sé ni saltar – dijo Robbie.

-Nadie va a… alto ahí ¿has dicho que no sabes saltar? – volvió a preguntar Sportacus.

-Ya me has oído ¿no? – dijo Robbie.

-Pero, eso no puede ser. Esto… ¿puedo tocarte? – cuestionó Sportacus.

-Aja – dijo Robbie.

Sportacus le intentó coger para enseñarle a saltar y sin darse cuenta o tal vez dándose toda la cuenta del mundo le tocó el culo.

Robbie dio un brinco, que no llegó a tocar a un pájaro que había por el cielo de milagro.

-¡Guau! – exclamó Sportacus.

-Pero, ¿TÚ ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA? – gritó Robbie.

-Encima que he conseguido que saltaras – dijo Sportacus.

-Me has tocado el… - no pudo acabar la frase porque el incomodo sonido del timbre le interrumpió.

-El timbre, la clase ha terminado – dijo Sportacus, para después irse saltando y haciendo volteretas en el aire.

-ALTO AHÍ – gritó Robbie

* * *

**Bueno, pues continuara.**

**Hoy no tengo ganas de contar un chiste a cambio hoy haré algo diferente, veré a ver si los protagonistas de este fic que son Robbie y Sportacus y un invitado pueden contestar a vuestros reviews.**

**A ver según dice este papel el invitado de hoy es Stingy. A ver si pueden contestar.**

**-Pues claro que podemos – dice una cara que aparece en la pantalla de mi ordenador y que provoca que me caiga para atrás con la silla del ordenador incluida.**

**-Estás bien – pregunta preocupado**

**-Sí, no te preocupes, empieza Sportacus por favor – digo.**

**-Vale – dice aún preocupado -a ver RoT-Lunatik dice: Ulalala esta genial x3  
Continualo pronto ke me muero de ansias por saber ke pasa  
Si lo terminas te dare un millon de dolares (eseñando fajo de billetes) ves te dare tooodo esto, PERO CONTINUALO!**

**-Oye por un millón de dólares, yo mismo te cuento como acaba. Verás al final… - Robbie es interrumpido por la mano de Sportacus que le tapa la boca.**

**-Verás lo que Robbie quiere decir es que tendrás que tener paciencia para saber como acaba – dice Sportacus, mientras le destapa la boca.**

**-No lo que yo quería decir es que… - vuelve a ser interrumpido por Sportacus**

**-Ya, ya, ya pasamos a la siguiente pregunta a ver babis29 dice: Interesante... muy buen comienzo, espero poder leer mas pronto, muy buen trabajo.**

**-Seguro que le parece interesante porque salgo yo, porque decidme una cosa este fanfic es mío ¿verdad? – dice Stingy.**

**Tanto Sportacus como Robbie prefieren ignorarle.**

**-Te devolvemos la conexión ¿vale? – dice Sportacus.**

**Vale contestó yo, con un chichón enorme en la cabeza. Bueno os ha gustado esto de hoy o preferís el chiste. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no podéis decírmelo en un review.**


	3. Sentimientos descubiertos

Era lunes por la tarde y Robbie tenía una actividad extraescolar, normalmente habría faltado, aún más siendo como era fútbol que exigía esfuerzo físico, pero al enterarse de que Sportacus iba a hacerlo todo cambio y decidió ir.

Mientras tanto Sportacus estaba hablando con el director.

-Veras, según creo el otro día estabas jugando con Robbie ¿no es así? – preguntó el director con voz seria.

-Sí, así es – respondió Sportacus.

-Pues no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo – dijo Milford.

-¿Por qué no? Veras yo creo que no es mas que un niño que necesita atención – dijo Sportacus.

-Ah, aja, de modo ¿qué eso es lo que crees? – preguntó Milford.

Sportacus asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues ahí te equivocas, para él la gente no somos más que juguetes – dijo Milford.

-Vale, entendido me voy ya – dijo Sportacus.

Mientras tanto en un mini campo de fútbol y baloncesto.

-Vaya Robbie que raro verte por aquí – dijo Stephanie la única persona que él conocía en aquella actividad extraescolar.

-Sí, bueno, como sea ¿Dónde esta el idiota ese? – preguntó Robbie.

-¿Idiota? – preguntó Stephanie, con curiosidad.

-Sí, ese estúpido toca culos – dijo Robbie.

-Perdona, Stephanie, pero creo que ese soy yo – dijo Sportacus, quien al parecer lo había escuchado todo.

-Espiar no esta bien Spartaco – dijo Robbie.

-Tampoco esta bien poner motes a la gente – dijo Sportacus.

-Sí, bueno como sea – dijo Robbie, mientras abría una mochila en la cual llevaba un chándal.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme chicos – dijo Stephanie la cual podía sentir la tensión en el aire y decidió irse al vestuario femenino arrastrando con ella a los demás.

-¿Te gusta o qué? – preguntó Robbie.

El solo ver el chándal iba a ser una provocación para los demás, para Sportacus, no, a el no le importaba, pero es que era un chándal del Real Lazy Town y siendo como era que casi todos eran del Atlético de Lazy Town. –Sí, bueno a mi no me importa de que equipo seas – dijo Sportacus, finalmente.

-Bueno, entonces me voy a cambiar – dijo Robbie, antes de irse andando hacía el vestuario le dio un piquito a Sportacus.

-Oye, un momento ¿por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó Sportacus.

-Porque sé que tú también lo deseabas – dijo Robbie, mientras caminaba.

-Pues ahí te equivocas yo te odio y no me gustas nada – dijo Sportacus en un tono de enfado

-No me pongas a prueba o si no – dijo Robbie

-O si no ¿qué? – cuestionó Sportacus.

-Esto – dijo Robbie, mientras se giraba y le hacía una llave de judo a Sportacus la cual le llevo al suelo y luego Robbie se tiraba encima y acariciaba por encima del pantalón el pene de Sportacus.

A Sportacus le estaba gustando aunque se esforzaba para que no se notase, además que no era el lugar indicado ni la persona adecuada.

-BASTA YA – gritó Sportacus, mientras se lo quitaba de encima de un empujón.

-¿Pero te ha gustado? a mi no me engañas – le preguntó Robbie.

-NO, NO ME HA GUSTADO – gritó de nuevo Sportacus.

-Ya, bueno voy a cambiarme – dijo Robbie y se fue dejando a Sportacus quien no sabía qué podía hacer o decir, realmente el nunca había tenido relaciones al menos no de aquel tipo.

Una vez estuvo cambiado Sportacus se le acercó.

-estas bambas no son del todo adecuadas ya que son bambas con tacos como las de los futbolistas de verdad y pueden hacer daño – dijo Sportacus.

-Lo sé y por eso me gustan – contestó Robbie.

-Creo que tú y yo tendremos una larga charla después de esto – dijo Sportacus.

-Por mí vale – dijo Robbie.

Luego de jugar una hora. Era hora de ducharse y después a hablar con Sportacus.

-A ver Robbie, aparte de que sé que tus sentimientos no son reales, puedo decirte que yo no los comparto – dijo Sportacus.

-¿Y a mi qué me comentas? fuiste tú quien lo empezó todo – dijo Robbie con crueldad.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? - preguntó Sportacus.

-interesándote por mí, para empezar – dijo Robbie.

-Pero eso es normal ¿no crees? – dijo Sportacus.

-Tal vez para ti lo sea, pero lo normal sería que de solo verme, de solo ver la forma en que actué el primer día te alejaras de mí – dijo Robbie.

-Tal vez aquí esa sea la costumbre, pero para mí no la es – dijo Sportacus.

-Y luego tenemos lo del culo ¿por qué me lo tocaste? – preguntó Robbie.

-Fue sin querer – dijo Sportacus

-Y antes has dicho que mis sentimientos no son reales ¿Cómo lo sabes? Porque yo de verdad que te quiero – dijo Robbie

En aquel momento Sportacus estuvo a punto de decirle que el también le quería, pero recordó lo que el director le había dicho para Robbie el no era más que un juguete –Pues porque lo sé, o acaso podría alguien que ama de verdad salir con esa panda de degenerados – dijo Sportacus.

De modo que ese era el problema, bueno pues si ese era el problema tendría que solucionarlo aunque le costase la vida.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Momento chiste, atención que este lo he sacado de internet:**

**- JOSÉ, grita el jefe de sección; acaso no sabe que esta prohibido beber durante el trabajo.**

**- José: No se preocupe jefe, no estoy trabajando.**

**Es más bueno que los que acostumbro a contar yo, lo sé.**


	4. Amor real

Sportacus nunca había estado tan preocupado por alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero es que Robbie había estado toda la semana sin venir al cole, era viernes por la noche y Sportacus había decidido quedarse en el colegio, preparando las actividades para el lunes.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta.

-Deprisa, Robbie esta en peligro – dijo un chico misterioso el cual llevaba capucha, pero que aun así se le podía ver una cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el ojo.

-No me digas – dijo Sportacus, incrédulo.

-Sí, de verás – dijo el chico.

-Ya, claro ¿y qué puedo hacer yo? – preguntó Sportacus.

-No sé, Robbie dijo que debía dejar la banda por ti y el castigo que les damos a los traidores es la muerte – dijo el chico.

-¿Les damos? – dijo Sportacus, extrañado

-Robbie es un buen chico, no quiero que muera por seguir a su corazón – dijo el chico.

-Vale, no me pareces un mal tipo, de modo que te creeré – dijo Sportacus.

-Gracias a dios, bueno, entonces te esperare abajo – dijo el chico

-OK – dijo Sportacus.

Sportacus bajó y se asusto al ver la escena. Robbie estaba en el suelo sangrando, encima suyo había un chico pegándole y otro con un cuchillo el cual se veía claramente que le había hecho algunas de las heridas.

Sportacus observó la escena.

-Haz algo – le dijo el chico de la capucha de antes.

-¿El qué? – preguntó Sportacus.

-No sé, piensa que todo esto es culpa tuya – dijo el chico.

-Lo sé, pero ellos están en superioridad numérica y uno de ellos lleva un cuchillo – dijo Sportacus.

-Entonces te ayudare – dijo el chico, a la vez que iba hacía uno de ellos.

-Serge, llegas justo a tiempo, vamos a zurrarle a este traidor – dijo el chico del cuchillo.

-No, más bien, serás tú el que va a recibir – dijo el tal Serge.

Ambos chicos se quedaron anonadados. Momento que Sportacus aprovechó para quitarle el cuchillo y apartar a Robbie, el cual no se movía, Sportacus le tomó rápidamente el pulso para comprobar que aun estaba vivo.

-VETE – gritó Serge.

-Pero… - dudó Sportacus.

-LARGATE Y LLEVATE A ROBBIE CONTIGO – volvió a gritar Serge.

-Vale, ya voy, pero déjame ayudarte con ellos – dijo Sportacus, mientras le daba una patada en las bolas a uno de ellos, provocando que esté se desmayara.

-NO, LLEVATE A ROBBIE CONTIGO – le ordenó Serge.

-OK, ESPERO QUE NO TE PASE NADA, PORQUE COMO TE PASE ALGO NUNCA ME LO PERDONARÍA – gritó Sportacus, mientras cogía a Robbie en brazos y se iba corriendo con él.

* * *

-_¿Dónde?, ¿dónde estoy?_ – pensó Robbie, al ver que estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, intentó incorporarse pero un dolor muy fuerte en la espalda se lo impidió.

-Yo si fuera usted no lo intentaría, tiene un corte muy feo en la espalda – le dijo una enfermera que pasaba por allí.

-_¿Una herida?, ¿por qué? ah ya recuerdo la pelea, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso después de eso, ¿por qué sigo aun vivo? _– pensó Robbie.

-Su amigo le trajo aquí y no se ha movido de su lado en los 2 días que lleva ingresado, tiene usted mucha suerte – le dijo la enfermera.

-¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? – le preguntó Robbie a la enfermera.

-Ese de ahí – le dijo la enfermera, mientras le señalaba a Sportacus y se iba, Sportacus estaba en una silla al lado de su cama con la cabeza cómodamente reclinada sobre su cama y totalmente dormido.

-Sportacus – susurró Robbie.

-Robbie eres tonto, ¿por qué tuviste que arriesgar tu vida así, solo para demostrar que me querías? – dijo Sportacus en sueños, mientras una lágrima descendía por una de sus mejillas.

-Sportacus – dijo Robbie.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo Sportacus, aun en sueños.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Robbie se incorporó y besó a Sportacus. Esté se despertó y aceptó el beso el cual empezó como un piquito y acabó porque la lengua de Robbie explorara toda su boca.

-Solo una pregunta ¿cómo supiste que estaba en apuros? – le preguntó Robbie.

-Un chico me lo dijo – contestó Sportacus.

-¿Qué chico? – preguntó Robbie.

-Uno que tenía una cicatriz en un ojo – respondió Sportacus.

-Serge – dijo Robbie.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, sí que le llamaron así – dijo Sportacus.

-Ok, si hubiera sido otro me hubiera preocupado, pero Serge es muy fuerte – dijo Robbie.

Después de 2 días ingresado en los que Sportacus no le dejo ni un momento...

De repente el doctor entró en la habitación. -En la resonancia que te hicimos no vimos nada raro, ni tampoco en el análisis de sangre y en las tomadas de tensión acostumbras a estar tirando a bajo, probablemente por eso te desmayaste – explicó el doctor, más para si mismo que para Robbie y Sportacus. –Lo que significa que puedes irte con tu amigo, siempre que él te cure – concluyó.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Sportacus, bastante emocionado.

-Lo siento pero creo que no podrá ser – dijo Robbie.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó el doctor.

Sportacus simplemente estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir nada.

-Porque no quiero volver a poner en peligro a alguien que quiero – respondió Robbie.

-Poner en peligro ¿qué quieres decir con eso Robbie? – le preguntó Sportacus.

-Que en está ocasión no ha pasado nada, pero en otra ocasión podría pasar y yo no quiero que les pase nada a la gente que quiero– explicó Robbie, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-¿Y por qué iba a pasar algo? – preguntó Sportacus.

-Porque eso es algo que siempre me pasa, siempre que amo a alguien le pasa algo – dijo Robbie.

-Creo que esto no me incumbe, así que me voy – dijo el doctor, mientras abandonaba el cuarto y cerraba la puerta cuando se iba.

-¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo? – preguntó Robbie.

-Lo deje el día en que me besaste, porque descubrí que también te amo yo a ti – contestó Sportacus.

-¿Y de qué vivirás ahora? – cuestionó Robbie.

-Ya buscaré otro trabajo, ¿eso es todo lo que tanto te preocupaba? – dijo Sportacus.

-No, eso no es todo, soy yo, ¡yo mate a mi padre! – exclamó Robbie, mientras estallaba en llanto.

Sportacus se quedó callado ante el inminente flash back.

-Él siempre volvía borracho a casa y nos pegaba a mi madre y a mí, hasta que un día se pasó y mató a mi madre y yo lo mate a él, me soltaron por falta de pruebas – explicó Robbie entre sollozos.

-¿Y tienes miedo de que yo te juzgue por eso?, ¿no es así? – preguntó Sportacus.

-Entre otras cosas – dijo Robbie.

-Mira yo casi dejo estéril a uno de los chicos que te estaban pegando y no me importa porque sé que lo hice por ti –dijo Sportacus.

Robbie río por lo bajo, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a oír la palabra estéril en un ex profesor.

-Mira con esto te quiero decir que es mejor que te aferres a tu futuro que no que te quedes anclado a tu pasado – le dijo Sportacus.

-¿Y si mi futuro es como mi pasado? – preguntó Robbie.

Sportacus se quedó con una cara de no entender nada.

-Quiero decir que soy el hijo de un asesino y un asesino yo también ¿qué pasa si en mi futuro me vuelvo como mi padre? – dijo Robbie.

-Eso nunca te pasara. Yo he visto mucha bondad en ti – dijo Sportacus.

-Pues serás el primero que ha visto eso en mí – dijo Robbie.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que Stephanie y los otros también la han visto – dijo Sportacus.

-Sí, ya seguro – dijo Robbie, incrédulo.

-Pensaba dártela cuando ya estuvieras fuera del hospital, pero me imaginó que ahora es un buen momento – dijo Sportacus, mientras cogía una mochila azul y blanca y de ella sacaba una postal y se la entregaba a Robbie.

Robbie la miró por fuera ponía que te mejores en letra mayúscula y con un montón de signos de exclamación y por dentro había 5 dedicatorias cada cual más bonita que provocaron que a Robbie se le saltaran las lágrimas está vez de la emoción.

-Me la dieron el día que les dije que me iba, por lo que se ve estuvieron todo el día en casa de Stephanie trabajando – dijo Sportacus.

-_¿cómo he podido estar tan ciego? _– se preguntó Robbie.

-Bueno, voy a avisar al doctor de que ya podemos irnos – dijo Sportacus.

Robbie le paró cogiéndole del brazo para besarle en un beso posesivo.

-Claro está que si no te duele nada, podríamos jugar un poco antes – dijo Sportacus en un tono picante.

-Por favor – dijo Robbie.

* * *

**Fin **


End file.
